I'll Change for you, and only you
by kitty200772
Summary: Sam decides it is a time for a change. What happens when she attracts the wrong guy or guys for the matter. DXS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hi People. I DO NOT own DP. I know it is shocking, but I really don't. So here is my second story however. Enjoy! )

I'll change for you, and Only You

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was lunch time at school for the three 14 year olds. Sam was bearly speaking that day. Seemed like she wasn't there... she was thinking about something (obviously P). Danny was curious, but didn't ask. Sam sat at the lunch table in silence next to her best friend Danny. Across from Sam and Danny was Tucker of course Sam's other best friend. Sam stared at her salad while in thought, while Danny and Tucker were racing to see who would finsh their meat first.

" Come on Danny lets see who can eat our meat faster!" Tucker exclaimed.

" I don't know if I want to today.." Danny whispered.

"Why not?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know." Said Danny.

"Come on Danny," Tucker started to whin, "Sam is sooo out of it today, we can do stuff like this and I bet she would never know."

" Yea.. Fine Tuck I'll do it." Danny said.

"Yes!!!!!" Tucker said in almost a whisper.

They scarfed down the meat, and Tucker won. While Tucker was dancing in victory, Danny just stared at Sam. ' I wonder what she is thinking about.' Danny thought.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was now the end of the school day, and Sam went to her locker to get her things. Danny came up to her, and leaned against the locker beside hers.

"Hey Sam." said Danny.

"Hey Danny." Sam said.

"What you thinking about?" asked Danny.

"Huh? Im not thinking about anything.." Sam said a little too fast.

"Aww come on Sam I know you better than that," Danny said, "You have been so out of it today, and Im getting a little worried."

"Im fine Danny... Really I am.." Sam stated.

"Okay if you are sure... Just remember if you ever need me or Tucker we are here for you." Danny said sounding unsure.

" I know." Sam smiled as she said those two words.

Sam put all her books in her purple spider backpack. Her and Danny walked out of school and home together or half way then split apart. Tucker had gotton a ride home since he was grounded for playing a joke on his mother and father.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam was at home now, and no one was home. She turned on her radio and lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Thinking about the same thing she had been all day. Danny. She decided if he liked all those colorful, or preppy , whatever they were... She was going to be like them. She was in total love with him, and she would do anything to get him to notice that. Even wear pink! Thats how much she loved him. She decided it was time for a change.

"God I love him.. I hope this works..." Sam whispered, and fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_So you like the first chappy? I thought it was alright.. my opinion. Anyways please R&R! Thanx!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DP. Butch Hartman has that privilge. Anyways her is the next chapter. Enjoy!!! xD

I Will Change For You, And Only You

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was past the weekend now, and about three or four days since Sam decided she was going to change. For the past few days she had been picking out clothes for the change, and found some outfits that she liked... sorta... even though she still wanted to be goth. It was getting warmer in the mornings now, it was getting closer to spring each day. Even the flowers were growing. Sam put on a red, small, sparkly tee shirt. (think of a really pretty shirt, I can't describe clothes well... ). She had Dark blue (almost black) jeans, with rubys all down the sides of her legs, and on her pockets (back and front pockets). Her shoes were red and black. She brushed her hair, then tucked it behind her ears. She put on red earings that dangled a little. She put on red lipstick, then looked at herself in the mirror.

"Not bad I geuss,"Sam said, spinning around slowly while looking at herself in the mirror, "Not totally in the light colors yet but Im getting there soon."

Her new backpack Red, and Black. She had to have atleast a little black when she went into the lighter colors, so she picked out that bag. Her mother was happy about all the new outfits she had. Sam didn't care though. It was almost time to leave so Sam put her books in her new backpack, and left heading towards school.

'_Well... her goes everything...' Sam thought._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danny and Tucker were in school now. Danny waiting by Tuckers locker, waiting for him. He already had all that he needed for his classes in his backpack.

"I wonder where Sam is..." said Danny looking at his tech-geek best friend.

"I don't know dude, maybe she is sick today." Said Tucker searching through his locker.

"Maybe..." Danny mumbled.

Just then Sam came through the door of the school, walking to her locker. Her locker is a little down the hall from Tuckers and Dannys. As she walked by, all the guys folowed her with their eyes, practically drueling, even Danny was. Tucker just stared with his mouth hanging as low as the floor (or so it seemed). Danny snaped out of it when she went by, and said "Hi Danny, Hi Tucker." Danny looked at all the guys watching her. Like she was some kind of meat. His eyes turned green as he could feel his jealosy, and rage. Tucker looked at Danny while shutting his locker. Tucker told him it is alright, things will be fine. Danny however was concerned about her, and the way she was dressing. He was afraid someone would take her from him. He wasn't about to let that happen. As Sam was out of sight Danny walked up to all the guys and said, stay away from her! Danny gave them death glares, and they left heading towards class.

'_What Am I doing? Those guys could have beaten me up!! But... I don't want Sam to be taken away from me... I love her..' All these thoughts kept racing through his mind _ trying to find some solution. He would have to keep all those guys away from her no matter what. Sooner or later he would tell her how he feels, but not while all these guys are after her. Danny heard the bell ring and raced to his first class.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_'Oh My God, Danny was practically drueling over me! Maybe it wasn't me though... maybe he saw paulina or something...' Sam had a lot of thoughts in_ her head. She doodle Dannys name on paper, as Mr. Lancer was speaking about poetry or something like that. Sam glanced over at Danny. He was passing notes to Tucker. Sam smiled and kept doodling. As though it seemed like they just got in that class, it was already over. Sam put her belongings in her back pack, and threw it over her shoulder. Danny walked beside her, staring at her. They had the next class together, and sat right next to each other too. They walked into their next class and sat down, placing their back packs on the floor beside them. Class began two minutes later without a word being said from the both of them.

Danny threw a note on her desk. She looked at him puzzled, but opened it. It said..

"_I Like your new outfit... but when did this happen?"_

Sam wrote something on it and passed it back.

"_Friday... Also the whole weekend.." _

They kept passing the note back and forth.

_"Is that why you couldn't hang out with Tucker and I?" he asked._

_"Yea.." she said._

_" Can I ask you something else?" _

_"Yea sure, what is it? she asked._

_"Why did you change?" he asked._

As Sam read it she froze. She couldn't tell him could she? No not now... Just not yet. She was thinking of what she would write, but the bell rang saying it was time to go to the next class. She thought to herself '_Classes today are going by way too fast!!'._ Her and Danny went seperate ways, since they didn't have the next block with each other, but she knew he would ask during lunch. She didn't know what she was going to say, but she had to think of something. As she was walking to her next class, Danny folowed even though she didn't know it. Dash came up to her and "teasing" her if you know what I mean. (ewww not that way! The other way like saying he knows she wants him stuff like that! not the gross kind ew!). Dannys eyes went green, and Danny ran up to them. Danny grabbed Dash's arms and twisted them so the pain would not let him move, and attack.

"LEAVE MY SAMMY ALONE!!!!!!" Danny practically screamed at the top of his voice, while his teeth were gritted, and his eyes were dark emerald.

He dropped Dash to the floor, Dash scrambled to his feet and ran off. Dannys eyes were not as dark emerald as before, but they were still pretty dark. Sam stared at him in amazment. Sam ran into Dannys arms and cried a little, thankful he was there. He held onto her tight.

"Are you alright Sam?" Danny asked his voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Yes, because you were here." Sam said her face buried into his chest.

Danny checked to make sure no one was around then went ghost. He picked Sam up bridal style, and flew her to his house. He placed her on his bed, and walked to his window, just staring out of it. For a few minutes there was dead silence, not a word was said, they didn't even move. Sam finally broke the silence by saying..

"Uh... Danny... Can you take me home?"

"Yea..." Danny mumbled.

Danny picked her up and flew her home. He gently placed her on the ground. He kissed her forehead.

"Im glad you are okay..." Danny whispered. He then flew out of her window, leaving a very surprized Sam behind him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_So there is chapter 2... It was a longer chapter this time too! Im soo proud, I finally got a little longer chapter in!!! yay!!! Anyways Please R&R! Thanx YOU ALL RULE!!! )_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DP. yadda yadda... heres the next chapter!

I'll Change For You And Only You

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After Danny left, Sam stood in shock. Her mouth was open wide. She shook her head to clear her mind, long enough to get to her bed. She slowly walked to her bed, and laid down in the middle of it. Her stared up at the seiling and got lost in her thoughts again. _'He KISSED ME! Even if it was on the forehead, but still he kissed me!' Sam put her hand to her forehead where he had kissed her. 'It was such a soft, loving kiss...' _Sam thought._ 'Did he mean it? Then again ealier while at school he called me HIS Sammy...'_ Thoughts kept running through her mind, it felt like her world had been turned upside down. She was so confused. Part of her believed that he mean't what he said at school and kissing her forehead. The other part of her was telling her it was a mistake. Sam shook her head again, and picked up the phone beside her bed. She dialed Tuckers number, she hadn't seen him since he was at his locker that morning.

Tucker picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Asked Tucker.

"Hey Tucker, its me Sam."

"Oh hey Sam.. where did you and Danny go today? Making out or something?" Tucker asked.

"What! No!" Sam yelled.

"Then where did you go? He asked.

"Dash was hitting on me, so he took me to his house for a few minutes, then home." Sam said coldly.

"Dash was hitting on you?!?!?" Tucker asked amazed.

"Yea, I was soo afraid Tucker. You should've seen Danny!" Said Sam sounding a little scared.

"What did Danny do?!?!"

"He hurt Dash... but you should have seen his face Tucker. It hurt to see him that way..." After Sam said this a smile crept acroos Tuckers face. Sam could practically feel it, and started to blush.

"So... You DO love Danny!" Screamed Tucker.

"Tucker please shut up for a minute then you can dance or whatever you are doing after?" Sam knew what she said. She practically told him that it was true. She didn't care anymore, she wanted to tell him about Danny kissing her on the forehead.

"Ok" Tucker laughed out. Sam waited for him to completly stop laughing to tell him.

"Ok Tucker this is VERY serious.. Im soo confused about it.." Sam said.

"Ok Im listening.."

"When Danny took me home... he kissed me on the forehead." Sam said slowly on the last sentance.

"He did?" Tucker asked.

"Yes.. and im so confused Tucker... You got to help me solve this..."

"I will Sam. What can I do though?" He asked.

"Help me find out if... if he likes me..." Sam said.

"I will Sam. I got to go right now.. I will talk to you tomorrow k?" He said.

"yea ok bye Tucker."

"Bye Sam."

Sam hung up the phone and put it beside her bed, where it was before. She got off her bed and to her closet. She grabbed her night gown out of the closet, and shut the door to it. She went to her bathroom, and got changed in it. The night gown was a dark blue silky one. She through her clothes from that day into the hamper in the hallway. She walked to her bed, and laid under her blankets of her soft bed. She fell asleep, almost peacfully, thinking about Danny.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Danny's POV**

"What was I THINKING!!!!!!" Danny yelled. Danny was in his room thinking about what he said earlier, and what he did just a few minutes ago.

"I sorta liked it though... but what is it going to be like tomorrow? Will she talk to me?" Danny kept asking himself all these questions.. even though he didn't know the anwsers, so he didn't know why he was asking himself those things.

Danny laid on his bed on his back, with the pillow over his face. Jazz was at his door the whole time. As soon as she was sure he was done talking to hisself, she knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds the yelled through the pillow.

"Come in!" He said, a little faint because of the pillow. Jazz walked in, and shut the door behind her. She then walked over to his bed and sat down.

"You ok Danny? I heard you talking to yourself..." She asked concerned for her little brother.

"Kind of... Not exactly.." Danny said taking the pillow off his face. Jazz could see the sad expresion on Dannys face.

"What wrong then?" She asked.

"Sam..." he said.

"Whats going on with Sam?" Jazz asked.

"Well..." Danny slowly said.

"You can tell me anything Danny." Jazz said looking right at him.

"I like her, and I have been trying to tell her that. And today she came all dressed up, ...all the guys were looking at her..." Danny said.

"I see.." said Jazz.

Danny then told Jazz about Dash, calling her HIS Sammy, and how he kissed her forehead. After he was done Jazz put it all together.

"I don't know what to do Jazz..." Danny whimpered.

"You should tell her Danny. Get it over with. If you really love her you will." Jazz said.

"What if she doesn't like me though...It could ruin our friendship!" Danny yelled in disapointment.

"Danny... If she is really your best friend, she wont let it come between you two." Jazz said.

"Besides, I know for a fact that she likes you!." Jazz yelled.

"What!?!?"Danny yelled.

"Bye Danny, Goodnight!" yelled Jazz, runing out of his door and into her room.

Danny put the pillow back where it should be on the bed, and got his PJ's(hehe). He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He put his clothes in the washer, and went to his room. He crawled under his covers, laying his head on his pillow. He kept thinking about what Jazz said. Wondering if it was true. He tossed and turned for most of the night, but fell asleep finally.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

It was the next day and Sam picked out a blue tanktop, and dark blue jeans with little designs on her back pockets. There wsa also some designs at the bottom of her right leg. She didn't want to pick out anything to much so things would be like it was the day before. With the guys being the way they were. She put on blue earings to match her outfit. She also had blue and white shoes. She decided to just get a whole black backpack to match with whatever outfit she had. Plus it was black. She put blue eyeshadow on, and a light lipstick that you can't see very well. She grabbed her backpack with all her school things in it, and threw it over her shoulder.

She walked down her front steps, and there was Danny waiting for her. Danny smiled at her, but it didn't last too long. She smiled back at him, then looked at her feet as they started walking with each other. It was silent until Danny broke it.

"Sorry you had to see me like that yesterday.." He said. Sam looked at him and saw the hurt expresion on his face. It made her want to cry.

"Its ok... I know you were protecting me.." She said her voice all shaky.

Danny looked at her with some tears in his eyes.

"Whats wrong with you Sam?" He said sounding hurt.

"Well..." Sam started to say but lost some confidence in telling him how she felt about him. She looked at him again.

"Well Danny-" Sam got cut off because there came Tucker.

"Hi guys!" Tucker yelled from down the road, as he was runing up to them.

"Hey Tucker.." Danny and Sam both said at the same time.

"You guys alright?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." They both said at the same time again.

"Ok..." Tucker said unsure.

They kept walking. With Danny and Sam just staring at their feet as they walked. Tucker looking at how misreable they were. The trio walked in the doors of the school and once again the guys were looking at Sam. Once again Danny got immediantly jealous. The guys saw Danny giving them those death glares again, and decided that they would turn away.

The day was rough for Danny and Sam. Danny was getting practically over the edge when any guy looked at her. Dash did not dare to look at her though. Sam felt weird with all the guys looking at her. The worst part is she got in a fight with Paulina. Danny stood up for her, and it shocked all of them. Even hisself. Sam asked why he did it and he just replied by saying I don't know. He knew why he did it but he wasn't gonna tell her that yet.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hey people! I hope you liked that chapter! The ending was bad though... but oh well I got to start writting the next chapter so bye!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DP. Anyways remember when I said I was gonna write the next chapter right away, on the end of the last chapter? Yea I lied! I didn't write it right away! lol... no my sister kicked me off, and this whole week I have had soooooo much homework, also a science project. So I have been busy. Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

I'll Change for you,and Only you

It was the end of the school day, and the week end was finally there. Many guys asked Sam out, but she turned them all down. They made sure to ask her out when Danny was not around her. They found out about what Danny did to Dash, and they knew not to mess with him now.

The school bell rang ,everyone grabbed their backpacks, and headed towards the door. Danny waited for Sam and Tucker by the doors of the school to walk home. Tucker was kind of off groundation. He was alowed (I Know it is spelt wrong... I dont have spell check... Smile) to use his PDA, phone, and computer. For some reason though he still couldn't walk home. Even Tucker did not know why, but didn't ask. Sam and Tucker walked up to Danny and they all walked down the stairs. Sam and Danny walked Tucker ALL the way to his mothers car. She was right in the parking lot waiting for him. Danny and Sam waved a simple good bye to Tucker as his mother drove off. They started walking towards home now. They didn't say a word. Just silence.

DANNYS POV:

'_I got to ask her... It is killing me to know why she changed... Maybe she likes someone and hasn't told anyone...even me and Tucker...'_ Danny had thoughts running through his mind. He wanted to find out... He decided it was then or never. He chose then.

NOBODYS POV: (I know short POV.. oh well)

"Sam.. Can I ask you something?" Danny asked looking up from the ground, and staring at her. Only to see her violet eyes staring back.

Sam looked away blushing. Danny didn't notice that she was blushing though. Sam turned back to him as soon as she was sure she was not blushing anymore.

"Sure Danny. Whats up?" She asked.

"I know I have asked this before.. but," Danny took a deep breath," why did you change? Is something wrong?" Danny asked, his voice full of worry.

Sam looked at the ground again as they kept walking.

"Sam please tell me. I has been bugging me night and day..." He whispered.

"Im fine Danny.." She said quietly.

"Then why did you change?" He asked.

Sam froze in place. What would she tell him? She couldn't tell him she loved him and changed for him? Could she? Danny stoped walking and went back over to her. He snapped his fingers in front of her face. She immediantly awoke from her day dream. She looked at him, then took a deep breath.

"You really want to know Danny?" Sam asked getting ready for the worst.

"Really your gonna tell me?" Danny asked in a high pitched voice. He didn't mean for it to be high pitched, it just came out that way.

"Yes.." Sam said softly. She was finally going to tell him after so long. She was just afraid of him turning her down. Saying he didn't like her the same way. _'Well here I go..."_

Sam took a deep breath.

"Danny... The reason I changed was..." Sam said, but once again losing confidence. She looked at him again. Gaining just enough confidence to finsh telling him.

Danny looked up at her with watery tears in his eyes. Danny didn't cry much, but this was different.

" I changed for you Danny... I thought if I changed into those kinds of girls you like.. then just maybe you would like me..."Sam said in a almost whisper tone.

" You were wrong Sam... I loved you before you changed... You shouldn't have changed Sam." Danny said softly.

"You do not know how hard it is to see the person you love being slowly snatched away from you from all the guys in school. Looking at you like your a piece of meat..." Danny said starting to cry. Danny didn't want Sam to see him cry. He went ghost and flew off as fast as he could. Sam stood there on the sidewalk. She didn't know what else to do.

She stood there for a couple minutes. She then ran to her house, up the stairs, and into her room slamming the door behind her. She threw her backpack on the floor, and jumped onto her bed. She let the hot tears roll down her cheeks. She put her face in the pillow and cried. '_ It's all my fault!!! He probably hates me now...He loved me before I changed? How was I soposed to know that? Well It is still all my fault.. I am going to make this right again. Im going to be who I really am.' _Sam thought to herself as she stopped crying. She went to her closet taking everything she bought with her mother out of it. She took her Gothic clothes out and laid them on her bed.

She put them on and sighed in relief of wearing those brighter colors. She looked in the mirror.

"Thats more like it.." Sam said.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was late now and Sam was in bed. Danny floated near her window. He wished he hadn't flew off like that, but he needed to. He looked at her sleeping peacefully in her bed. He turned around and started to fly home. '_I will talk to her tomorrow...'_ He thought. He flew into his room,changed back into his human form, got dressed for bed, and crawled in it. Falling asleep _almost_ peacefully.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

_So how do you like this chapter? I thought it was... okay... anyways I think the next chapter will be the last... I think... pretty sure. Anyways please R&R Thanks!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Doo dee doo dee doo... dum dee dum dee dum.. Oh your there? Oh sorry about that.. Cough I do not own DP. There that better? Ok good! Anyways this is the last chapter. Sad isn't it? WHAT?!!?!? You SAID NO?!?!?!?! Oh fine! I see how it is crys. Go ahead read the last chapter before I get angry! Heh.. don't mind me... I have just had chocolate milk...a half gallon... I am not a pig! I was thirsty, and I don't have dinner for anoher couple hours! Anyways I'll stop bugging you and let you read the story. Sorry!

I'll Change For You, And Only You

It was Monday again. Saturday went by slow for the trio and so did Sunday. Sam and Danny hadn't spoke to each other since Friday when Danny flew off. Danny was planning on telling Sam he was sorry for flying off as soon as he saw her. In whatever outfit she would be wearing, with all the guys looking at her. He frowned at the thought of it. A couple minutes later, Danny was going to go to class. Tucker was already in class though. He didn't want to be late for class. All of a sudden Sam walked through the doors. Danny just stared. '_She is goth again? But why? Why did she go back to the way she was?'_ He thought.

Sam gave a small smile to him as she passed, going to her locker. Danny watched her disapear down the hallway. Danny had second class with her, so he hurried

to his first class. Sam knew he was going to ask her why she was goth again. She knew the anwser too. She opened her locker and got her belongings, for her classes. She put them in her **old **purple spider backpack. She then scurried off to her first class.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Danny was thinking of Sam for his entire first class. Sam was thinking of Danny for HER ENITRE first class. The bell rang and Danny and Sam hurried for their second class. As they were running, they also weren't looking. They ran into each other right in front of their class room. As soon as they hit each they fell back immediantly. They looked at each other for a second, then turned away blushing. Danny stood up, and held a hand out for her. She took it happily, and he pulled her up. They walked into their classroom, and sat in their seats. Sam and Danny sat right next to each other in that class. Soon after they sat down everyone else came in, and sat in their seats. Mr.Lancer walked in the door and class began. Danny ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook, and quickly wrote a note to Sam. He threw it over onto her desk. She opened it, while Danny made it look like he was paying attention to Mr. Lancers lecture.

Sam read it in her mind. It said,

_'Sam Im sorry for friday...'_

_-Danny_

Sam looked at him seemingly trying to pay attention to Mr. Lancer, and wrote back.

_'For what?'_

_-Sam_

She threw it back on Danny's desk.

_'For flying off on you... I should've stayed but I couldn't.. Im sorry'_

_-Danny_

_'Oh yea that.. Did you really mean it though Danny?_

_'Mean what?'_

_'That you love me? Or loved me?_

_'Yea... by the way why did you change back?'_

_'I changed because, you were right... I shouldn't have changed..'_

Just then the bell rang. All the kids were out of the classroom before Mr. Lancer could tell everyone about their homework. Mr. Lancer sighed and sat in his chair, arm on his desk, with his head in his hand.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The end of the school day again. Tucker was finally off groundation, and could walk home again. The trio spent the afternoon at the Nasty Burger talking about anything that popped in their heads.. well not anything that popped in their heads, but most of them atleast. They walked to Tuckers, and he waved them good bye. Sam and Danny walked down Tuckers steps and started for home.

"So..." Danny said.

"So... What?" asked Sam.

"Did you really mean it when you said you would change for me?" He asked looking at her as they walked.

"Yes Danny, I'll change for you, and only you..." She said quietly.

Sam and Danny blushed like almost on cue.

"You shouldn't change Sam, even if it was for me." said Danny.

"I know..." Sam said.

Danny decided it was time to tell her. Tell her about all those years of being secretly in love with her. He took a deep breath.

"Sam?" He asked.

"Yea Danny?" asked Sam, as she was still blushing.

Danny stoped and grabed he arm, making her fall back into him. Sam turned around and looked into his icey blue eyes, and started to get lost in them.

"I love you Sam. I always have and always will.." Danny whispered in Sam's ear which made her shiver a little.

"I-I love you too Danny." Sam said.

They went in for the kiss. The kiss that would release all the feelings they had for so many years. They quickly joined together like magnets. Sam snaked her arms around Danny's neck, while Danny's hands found Sam's waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they needed air. They gazed into each others eyes. Icey sky blue meeting violet eyes (or visa versa).

"I got to go home Danny it's getting late." Sam whispered.

"Me too.. Want me to fly you home?" Danny asked.

"Yea.. that would be nice." Sam said.

"Okay." Danny said, as he made sure no one was around as he went ghost. He took her up into the sunset. Sam still had her arms around Danny's neck, while Danny was carrying her bridal style. The sunset was beautiful. It was pink, orange, red, a little blue, and yellow. The clouds above them were absolutly beautiful, they were pink because of the sunset. Sam looked up at Danny, and smiled, knowing that he was finally hers. He looked down at her, and smiling about the same thing. Only that she was his.

He landed inside Sam's room and placed her on the ground. He headed for the window.

"I love you Danny.." Sam said.

Danny flew over to her and kissed her on the lips again.

"I love you too Sam." Danny said.

He flew out of the window. He then screamed at the top of his lungs "YES!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam heard him and giggled. She watched him fly off. Danny and Sam went to bed peacefully that night. Knowing that their love would last. Well hoping and promised thierselves that they would do anything to keep each other together.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_So...? Do you likey? I LIKEY!!! well kind of... I don't know.. Anyways just so you know Tucker and the WHOLE school found out about them being together the next day. And you know how all happy endings end right? Well if you don't... They all live happily ever after!!... yea... Ok so please R&R! Thanks! If you have any ideas about a new Danny Phantom story... please tell me. You can private message me or e-mail me. Okay? please give me ideas. I don't like to think it hurts... especially when im banging my head on the wall, or slapping my hand to my head over and over again trying to think. So Please GIVE ME IDEAS!! Please? Ok well thanks for reading.. and putting up with me!!!_


End file.
